Awkward, Octopus
Awkward, Octopus is a fan-made series focusing on the life of Squidward the octopus, produced by ABC8 Entertainment. Its parental rating is TV-Y. The series aired on Nick Jr. in re-runs and on Nickelodeon when a new episode premiered. The first season has 24 episodes due with 23 already aired. Visit its official site at www.NickJr.com. The series was not renewed for a second season on April 21, 2012 so it will end on June 12, 2012. But, Nickelodean ordered more episodes due to start airing on July 1'st 2012. List of characters Main characters *Squidward the octopus *Squilliam Fancyson the octopus *SpongeBob the sea sponge *Patrick the sea star *Sandy the red squirrel *Mr. Krabs the crab *Mrs. Puff the blowfish * Jervis Tech the human Minor characters *Karen the computer *Pearl the whale *Annoying Spongeclones *Cave Octopi *Awktopus Tentacles *Squidward's cousins *Cousin robots *President *Plankton List of episodes Season 1 *Squilliam vs. Squidward! - Squidward must beat his high school rival Squilliam Fancyson in a competition. *Lives in an Apple Under the Sea! - Squidward's house is destroyed, meaning he must find a new home. *Not a Squid! - Squidward gets angry after everyone calls him a squid and almost destroys the whole town! *Annoying Sponges Invade! - In Squidward's dream, Squidward meets up with SpongeBob's evil clones. *Mars Monster! - Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy go to Mars but have to face an evil alien. *Up Above! - When Squidward is caught in a fishing net, he is brought to a seafood shop in NYC. *The King! - Squidward stumbles into a cave and is crowned king by the cave's inhabitants. *The Cookie Ban! - Patrick creates a new law banning Mini Oreos in Bikini Bottom. *House Not-Fancy! - Squidward must make his house wonderful in order not to be on a new TV show. *The Dinosaur Sea Serpent! - A sea serpent from dinosaur times is sent by Plankton to Bikini Bottom! *Cousin Catastrophe! - Squidward's cousins come for a visit and ruin everything! *Sponge Among the Rocks! - SpongeBob gets caught between some rocks on his way to school! *Supersponge! - SpongeBob gets the credit for something Squidward did. *Power Outage! - Squidward has a power outage on the day of a new House Fancy episode! *Fiendish or Friendish! - Squidward thinks SpongeBob's new friend is evil. *The Mysterious Letter! - Squidward receives a mysterious letter from "Mr. McMysterious". *The Boat Float! - Squidward must think of a way to bring a sunken boat back up to the ocean surface. *Coloring Book Adventures! - Squidward is sucked into a magical coloring book. *Mow the Lawn! - It's time for Squidward to mow his lawn again...but Squidward wants to do it a new way. *Grammar! - SpongeBob teaches a friend about grammar. *The Evil Cast! - Squidward breaks his tentacle and must keep it in a cast! *The Exam! - Squidward tricks Mrs. Puff into thinking SpongeBob's boating test is all wrong. Season 2 * The Relaxation!- Squidward gets a day off, but where will he choose to take it? * Squidways!- There is a new airline with all Squid Passengers and Squidward goes there. But Squilliam is there too. * Mars Marsians!- Sandy, Squidward, Spongebob, Jervis (debut in Awkward, Octopus), Patrick, and Squilliam go to Mars, but Martians attack them! *It's A Rap!- Squidward battles Squilliam in a rap battle. *A History Of "My Leg!"- TBA *The Rejection!- TBA *My Freind, The Bully!- Squidward befreinds Flats The Flounder. *Unknown Swimming Race Episode- TBA * * * * Cast The main cast of the series is the main cast of SpongeBob SquarePants (with the exception of Squidward Tentacles playing as Squidward instead of Roger Bumpass). *Squidward Tentacles as Squidward *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob and Gary *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *Lori Alan as Pearl *Jill Talley as Karen Trivia *Scooter the fish appears in one episode as a cameo character. *SpongeBob's friend (seen in Coloring Book Adventures!) is a classmate of his. *Many Wikians have doubted that the series should be on Nick Jr. Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Spin-Offs Category:ABC8 Entertainment